Halliwell Manor
Halliwell Manor, also known simply by the Halliwells and their family as the Manor, is a Victorian home located at 1329 Prescott Street, in the Bay Area of San Francisco, California (in the Charmed Universe). It has been owned by the Halliwell family for several generations. The original structure was built in 1898. The Charmed Ones were the third generation to own it. ("Kill Billie Vol. 1") It was destroyed in the 1906 Earthquake, but rebuilt. ("Is There A Woogy In The House?") The Manor's History The original manor (a "masterpiece" according to Beth Whittlesey) was built in 1898, but during the great San Francisco earthquake of 1906, the Manor was completely destroyed, and later rebuilt right around the time that the Charmed Ones great-grandparents, P. Baxter and Gordon Johnson moved in, according to Prue ("Is There A Woogy In The House?"). The Charmed Ones' great-grandparents, the Johnsons, bought the land and built the manor, making the sisters the third generation to own it. The Spiritual Nexus Since the manor is exactly situated at the center of five essential life elements (fire, water, earth, wood, and metal), it sits on top of a spiritual nexus. The five essential life elements being: the San Francisco Bay (Water), The Potrero Natural Hot springs (Fire), Kenwood Park (Wood), The Twin Peaks (Earth), and Mountain Lake Park (Metal). When connected, they form a pentagram with the manor in the center, making it not only a spiritual nexus, but a Wiccan one as well. The Nexus was located underneath the basement of the Halliwell Manor. The power encased in the Nexus could be accessed by good and evil. The Charmed Ones' great-grandparents bought the land and built the manor to prevent it from falling into evil's control. As forces of good were in control of the manor, the Nexus was described as providing an extra boost of power to the sisters. If good was even present in the house, regardless of evil's presence, the Nexus was under the influence of good, since it was the last influence it was under. However, if evil was in the house when no good was present, the Nexus could be swayed. Taking in the Nexus There had been several times that demons have attempted to control the power of the Nexus, including Cole and Zankou. These attempts were defeated when the sisters recited a spell their maternal grandmother taught Phoebe when Phoebe was a little girl on how to return the Nexus back into the earth. Banishing the Nexus When Zankou stole the Book of Shadows and thus the manor, Piper, Phoebe and Paige had no choice but to destroy the Nexus to prevent evil from receiving the same power boost when Zankou took over the Nexus. In order to vanquish him and avoid evil gaining control of the Nexus, the Charmed Ones used a spell entitled "How to Banish a Suxen" (Nexus spelled backwards, written into the Book by the Elders a long time ago, presumably when the sisters' ancestors moved into the manor'').'' Births The only two witches known to have been born in the house are Phoebe Halliwell and Wyatt Halliwell. Because of this, it makes them more susceptible to being swayed by either good or evil than any of the other family members. Rooms * Bedrooms The largest bedroom initially belonged to Prue, but when Piper and Leo got married, ("Just Harried") Prue switched rooms with the newlyweds. Paige now occupies Prue's room after the latter's death. Phoebe also has a bedroom. ::See also: Prue & Paige's Room, Piper & Leo's Room, and Phoebe's Room * Attic The very spacious attic houses the Book of Shadows and many items of old furniture. The door was always kept locked before Grams' death in 1998, as she told the sisters the attic was sealed off. ("Pre-Witched") * Kitchen Additional potion ingredients are kept in the kitchen. * Basement The basement is mostly used to store furniture, although it used to house Prue's dark room for developing photographs. The Woogyman also used to dwell under the earth underneath the manor's basement. Also the basement was used for Phoebe and Cole's training room for the Source * Dining Room The dining room is often only used for special occasions, like weddings and other celebrations. Often the dining room is used to do research. * [[Family/Family Room|'Family/Living Room']] Mostly used in battles, discussing battle plans, after battles, etc. * Conservatory Also called the Sunroom. The conservatory is the brightest room in the whole house. Some demon battles have taken place here, and the windows have been smashed more often. * [[The Foyer|'The Foyer']] * [[Garden|'Garden']] Only seen on a few occasions. The garden can be accessed through the conservatory and the kitchen. * [[The Garage|'Garage']] The garage was shown for the first and final time, right before Leo was taken away by the Angel of Destiny ("Vaya Con Leos"). But it could also be seen when Piper made the Manor "vanish" ("House Call") * Sitting Room * Hall * Downstairs Bathroom This bathroom was often only used when the upstairs bathroom is in use. Later in the series, the bathroom became a closet. * Upstairs Bathroom This room is not much seen. Notable appearances: Piper hiding from Bloody Marry, the sisters discussing their alter ego lives. ("Chick Flick") and ("Still Charmed & Kicking") * Other Rooms ** The Sewing Room ** The Nursery ** The Parlor ** The Laundry Room Blueprints and Stills of the Interior Downstairs.jpeg|Downstairs Downstairs.png|1st floor 2ndfloor.png|2nd floor HalliwellAttic.gif|Attic attic1.gif|Attic View 2 attic2.gif|Attic View 3 attic3.gif|Attic View 4 Changes in Layout The layout of the manor has changed several times, dependent on the needs of each episode. For example: * Whenever the Manor is shown from the outside, the front porch is about 3-5 feet long, but whenever they show it from the inside, it is at least 10 feet long. It is noticeable in many episodes, especially The Importance Of Being Phoebe and It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2. * In the episode "The Courtship Of Wyatt's Father", a darklighter shoots Leo in the attic; however, there is no window in the attic as it is depicted on the show. The house they use for the exterior does not match up with the sets they constructed for the show. There's no attic atop the Carroll Avenue house with a large window as depicted, only a widow's walk. However, this did not take place in the ordinary dimension but rather whilst Piper and Leo were in limbo, therefore some details may change. * The actual number of bedrooms on the second floor is unclear. * The location of Wyatt's nursery in Season 5 is initially situated in the closet adjacent to an exterior window, but is moved to the closet beside Piper and Leo's bed. * The number of bedrooms on the second floor seemed to be three until "Witchstock", when Phoebe and Paige temporarily moved out of the Manor. Piper converted their rooms into a bedroom for Wyatt and a fitness room. When Phoebe and Paige moved back to the Manor, one room continued to be used as Wyatt's bedroom, but which room either Phoebe or Paige returned to is unclear. Paige and Phoebe discuss their cramped living quarters in "It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1". In Pre-Witched, Piper and Phoebe mention they shared a bedroom prior to Grams' death, which would make sense if the Manor is indeed a three bedroom home. * In "Scry Hard", Piper tells Leo that Grams used to have a sewing room in the second-floor of the house. This may explain why the manor has three bedrooms but, also, an additional, smaller room which could have been converted into Wyatt's bedroom. * The view of San Francisco out of various windows has changed over the seasons. * In Season 1-2, a downstairs bathroom is located beneath the stairs. ("Dead Man Dating") However, this is later changed into a closet without explanation. ("The Day the Magic Died") * In the Unaired Pilot, Piper and Phoebe's discussion about their history the morning after the spell was cast takes place in a small herb garden planted on the side of the house. This could have possibly been the original plan for where the sister's herbs would have came from however this is never mentioned in the series outside of this episode. * Whenever somebody exits the manor through the front door, they leave the porch area and then turn right, whilst the real house, you must first go down a set of steps and then you can turn right, but they just turn right immediately. Important events General *Piper vanished the manor while under a hex. ("House Call") *The manor was covered by a Slime Demon with no name. ("Witchstock") *The manor was destroyed, due to enormous powers used during the battle of The Charmed Ones vs. The Ultimate Power. (Kill Billie Vol. 2) *When leftover demonic energy from demon vanquishes manifested as an entity and began to haunt the Halliwell family at the beginning of the episode "House Call". Image:1x01_First_view_of_the_manor.jpg|The very first view of the manor. ("Something Wicca This Way Comes") Image:House vanished.jpg|The foundation and floor of the manor, after Piper "vanished" it. ("House Call") Image:Coles Manor.jpg|In an alternate timeline, Cole Turner took control of the manor to use as a power base for Evil. ("Centennial Charmed") Image:Manor swat charred.jpg|SWAT surrounding the manor, after a suspicious explosion in the basement and energy ball hole in the roof. ("Something Wicca This Way Goes") Image:Manor fireball.jpg|The Manor, destroyed in an alternate timeline. ("Kill Billie Vol. 2 ") Image:Halliwellmuseum.jpg|In an alternate future, Wyatt turned the manor into a museum. ("Chris-Crossed)" ManorPsychWard.jpg|The Manor as a Psychiatric Hospital InteriorDamaged1.jpg|The Manor interior destroyed in ("Kill Billie Vol. 2")|link=http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Kill_Billie_Vol._2 LastView.jpg|Very last view of the Manor, with the Triquetra coming into view, ("Forever Charmed") Movie-charmed-2009.jpg|The real manor located in the Echo Park neighborhood of Los Angeles. Comic_Issue_2_Prev_1.jpg|The manor in the comics Important Vanquishes Here are several important vanquishes in the Manor: * Jeremy Burns ("Something Wicca This Way Comes")Something Wicca This Way Comes * The demon Rodriguez ("Deja Vu All Over Again") * Vinceres ("Primrose Empath") * Shax ("Charmed Again, Part 1") * Belthazor ("Black as Cole") * The Source of All Evil ("Charmed and Dangerous") * Kurzon ("The Three Faces of Phoebe") * Cole ("Centennial Charmed") * The Crone ("Sense and Sense Ability") * Zankou ("Something Wicca This Way Goes?") Deaths There have been several deaths (excluding demonic vanquishes) within the manor, some reversed, others permanent. The following are some of the most memorable or significant: *Andy Trudeau ("Deja Vu All Over Again") *P.Russell, Phoebe's Past Life ("Pardon My Past") *Prue Halliwell ("All Hell Breaks Loose") *Allen Halliwell ("Witchstock") *Chris Halliwell (future one only) ("It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World Part 2") *Inspector Sheridan ("Something Wicca This Way Goes?") Halliwell Manor Through the Ages and in Alternate Time Lines and Realities Pardon My Past Manor1924.jpg|Manor circa 1924 CarsPulling_up_Manor_PardonPast.jpg|Cars pulling up to Manor Butler_at_Manor_Pardon_Past.jpg|Butler at Manor door Entrance_Foyer_Pardon_Past.jpg|Guests arriving in the Manor foyer Bar_in_Fam_Room_Manor_Pardon_Past.jpg|Bar in the family room FortuneTelling_Conservatory_Pardon_Past.jpg|fortune telling in the conservatory Family_ROom1924SittingRoom.jpg|Family room circa 1924; Bar seen in back by staircase In the 1920's, the Charmed Ones' great grandmother, P. Baxter operated a speakeasy out of the manor with her husband Gordon Johnson. She owned the Manor together with her two cousins Phoebe Bowen, and Pearl Russell. Bowen was a celebrated photographer who had people lined up to get their portraits taken by her in the Manor. Russell told people's fortunes and did certain magic for people for a price. In 1924, Baxter and Bowen killed Russel in the manor after she turned evil and tried to kill them for their powers for her warlock lover, Anton. Witchstock HippiEManor.jpg HalliwellManor_60s_2.jpg HippiePartyWitchstock.jpg|family room, circa 1960s In 1967, when Penny and Allen Halliwell were leaders in the peace-loving community, the manor was basically a hippie commune, where witches (and some whitelighters) would hang out and perform magic. Leo Wyatt frequented the Manor during this time. Penny and Allen were planning to hold a magical be-in where the witches in attendance would tap into the power of the Nexus to "ride the magical wave." Unfortunately, Penny's friend Robin allowed her warlock boyfriend, Nigel to attack and kill Allen. Afterwards, Penny vanquished both of them. Brain Drain Charmed407 352.jpg Charmed407 222.jpg Charmed407 229.jpg Charmed407 230.jpg Charmed407 237.jpg Charmed407 259.jpg Charmed407 311.jpg Charmed407 360.jpg Charmed407 451.jpg Charmed407 507.jpg In 2001, in order to get Piper to relinquish the powers of the Charmed Ones, The Source of All Evil kidnaps her and alters her perception of reality. In this particular reality, Piper is not a witch, but is rather a mental patient in the manor which is known as Halliwell Hospital and is not her familial home. Although at first she doesn't believe it, Piper eventually gives in, breaks down, and starts to chant the spell To Relinquish Our Powers, but she's stopped by Leo, Phoebe, and Paige. Centennial Charmed Charmed512 341.jpg Charmed512 343.jpg Charmed512 476.jpg Charmed512 721.jpg Charmed512 363.jpg Charmed512 364.jpg Charmed512 465.jpg In 2003, in a twisted attempt to win Phoebe back, Cole accepts to being a Avatar, so he'll be able to manipulate time, where Piper and Phoebe had never met Paige, so therefore The Charmed Ones were never reconstituted. Although at the exact same time, Paige orbs out, and accidentally orbs into the alternate time line. In this time line, Shax was never vanquished. Piper isn't pregnant and Phoebe is still married to Cole, Although it's clear that she doesn't love him anymore, as that she openly cheats on him. In this reality, the manor has been taken over by Cole and is overrun with demons. Symbolic to how Phoebe was forced to guard herself from reality and become bardered within her marriage, the manor has become gated. The time was reversed once Phoebe vanquished Cole in this time line, reversing all of his magic. Chris-Crossed Charmed610 250.jpg Charmed610 389.jpg Charmed610 298.jpg Charmed610 278.jpg Charmed610 259.jpg Charmed610 251.jpg Charmed610 240.jpg Charmed610 239.jpg In 2003, Chris and Bianca travel to the future, where Wyatt has taken over San Francisco. The Halliwell Manor is different from the past, it's been turned into a Memorial Museum to show the power Wyatt came from. In some rooms, it shows what the Sisters have turned into over the years and included a gift shop, where some of the potions are for sale; instead of the real Book of Shadows, a holographic one is found in the Attic. Kill Billie Vol. 2 & Forever Charmed Charmed821 570.jpg Charmed821 590.jpg Charmed821 594.jpg Charmed821 606.jpg Charmed821 614.jpg Charmed821 615.jpg Charmed821 616.jpg Charmed821 617.jpg Charmed821 620.jpg Charmed821 624.jpg Charmed821 640.jpg In 2006, a battle between Christy and Billie Jenkins and the The Halliwell Sisters, was fought. In the progress, both respective sisters had obtained the powerful force, known as The Hollow. At the Manor, the battle began, resulting in the whole entire house, being blown to pieces which caused, Christy, Paige and Phoebe to die and Piper and Billie being the only ones to survive. In order, to revive their dead sisters and stop the Manor from getting destroyed, Piper with her newly returned husband, Leo travel back in time to save them. Although, they get transported to 1975 at the exact moment her mother and father are making love and conceiving Phoebe. Now, along with Patty they travel to two other futures, a past one and a future one. When they retrieve Penny they are able to stop a key moment in time, thus saving the Manor and her sisters. Door Tradition A trademark of the show is that the front door closes at the end of each season, always magically. This tradition was started in both the unaired and aired pilot and the finale of season one by Prue. Ever since, a season finale ended with the door magically being closed, with the exception of season 6 when the doors of the delivery room were closed instead (probably due to the time limit of a show). * The Unaired Pilot :Prue closes the front door with her telekinesis, using her finger. * The Aired Pilot :Prue closes the front door with her telekinesis, using her eyes. * Season 1 :Prue closes the front door with her telekinesis, using her finger. * Season 2 :Prue closes the front door with her telekinesis. * Season 3 :Shax closes the front doors, shattering the glass, leaving behind a dead Prue and an unconscious Piper. * Season 4 :The Angel of Destiny closes the front door when he flies out of the Manor. * Season 5 :Chris closes the front door with his telekinesis after sending Leo to someplace, which is later revealed to be Valhalla. * Season 6 :The doors of the delivery room close as we see Leo at Piper's side who's holding baby Chris. * Season 7 :The front door closes as Darryl leaves. Although no one is seen using telekinesis, the sound can be heard and is thought to be Prue's spirit doing so, from the afterlife. (Prue had been mentioned several times in the finale). * Season 8 :Piper's granddaughter, Prudence Halliwell, closes the front door with her telekinesis, using her hand (A final goodbye to Prue). : : Exterior Shots Halliwell_Manor_2006.jpg Halliwell_Manor_2006(2).jpg Halliwell_Manor_2006(3).jpg In Reality The beautiful red home, known as the Innes Home, is done in the Eastlake Victorian style and was built in 1887 Historical Marker.jpg|Historical Marker Located at either end of avenue. Manor old 1.png|The Manor in the 1920's Manor old.png|The Manor in the early 1900's normal_01 (1).jpg|The Manor as of 2011 Manor Exterior 1.jpg|The Porch area of the house normal_03 (1).jpg for City Councilman Daniel Innes - there is an Innes Street not too far away, presumably named for him as well. The house has some hints of Japanese architecture in the decorative porch woodwork. Its second owner bought the house in 1920, and remained there until his death in 1971, having added features like a wine cellar in that time. This house is also owned by Murray Burns and might be one of the most familiar Victorian style houses to contemporary viewers. The home is located in the Angelino Heights district of Los Angeles, California on Carroll Avenue. Angelino Heights is known for its Victorian style manors and homes. The homes on Carroll Avenue mirror the extravagance, architecture and coloration of homes found in Alamo Square and the Castro District of San Francisco, California - this may be a contributing factor as to why the location was chosen to be the Halliwell's home. Carroll_Avenue-Sign1.jpg|Entrance to 1300 block of Carroll Avenue Carroll_Avenue_2.jpg|The 3 Charmed houses - Dan's, the Halliwell's and the run down home. Castro_Houses2.jpg|Very similar style homes in Alamo Square Alamo_Square_4.jpg|Alamo Square Alamo_Dis3.jpg|Alamo Square II Alamo_District2.jpg|Alamo Square III Castro_Houses.jpg|Homes in Castro District, San Francisco Haight_Castro_1.png|Homes in Castro District II Trivia * In the begining of season 1 the Halliwell manor's address was 7571. It was later changed to 1329. * The Manor was originally called "Warren Manor" in the promo for the Unaired Pilot, featuring Lori Rom. (See here) * In real life, the "manor" is located at 1329 Carroll Avenue in Los Angeles. * The real house was used for filming the Unaired Pilot of Charmed. All scenes in the manor, except the ones in the attic, were filmed in the real house. * Throughout the series, there is a running gag that the grandfather clock in the foyer is constantly being destroyed, and having to be repaired. Actually the Crew made a joke about saying there must be a Grandfather Repair Shop down the road. * In certain episodes the driveway appears to be a complete driveway where as other times it appears to have a grass section in the center. * This house appears in the movie 'Duece Bigalow: Male Gigolo' as the house of the gigantic woman. * In the first two seasons, the real inside of the Manor was used whenever shooting an outdoor scene. This caused the wall and staircase of the real house to be seen, which are directly at the door when entering. (See photo) In the Charmed Manor, the staircase is further away with the parlor in between. This was not a problem during the shooting of the Unaired Pilot, which was shot directly in the real house instead of sets. * The house is used as an example in one of the lectures of Professor Whittlesey, a professor at Berkeley University in her Architectural History Class. Whittlesey stated that the original house that stood on that spot was a masterpiece and commented on its location and beautiful Victorian architecture. * A miniature dollhouse of Halliwell Manor was constructed by Penny Halliwell. The dollhouse was said to be magical. * In the episode Sight Unseen of the third season, we find out that there is Air Conditioning in the house. Cole turns it on and opens all the windows so Troxa will become visible. But in Oh My Goddess! Part 1 Phoebe complains about the heatwave and asks Piper why they have never bothered to get Air Conditioning. * Although the Manor Doors are closed by someone every Season Finale, there has been instances where it's been shut using powers beforehand. **Season 1: In Is There a Woogy in the House? Phoebe shut it with her temporary Telekinesis power. **Season 3: In The Honeymoon's Over Prue shut it so Phoebe Couldn't leave, it was also shut in Bride and Gloom when Phoebe used telekinesis again to close it. **Season 5: In The Importance of Being Phoebe Cole closes it when he takes over the Manor **Season 6: In It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2 Chris closes the door after he Telekinetically flings Darryl out of the Manor. **Season 7: In Scry Hard Zankou shuts it after he takes over the Manor. On Set charmed6ghggh.jpg charmed7.jpg charmed8xzss.jpg charmed9.jpg charmed10.jpg charmed11.jpg charmed15552.jpg charmed13.jpg charmed15.jpg charmed17.jpg See Also * Halliwell Memorial Museum * Victorian style on the Home wikia * Halliwell family Category:Locations Category:Magical locations